Time Changes Everything
by Salemsoriginal99
Summary: Sequal to Fun and Games. Read First! It's been five years and Ron is now returning to England to chase after a man, suspected of murder. Coming back brings back memories and with that the chance of rememberance.
1. England

**Disclaimer: All of it is hers. This is for all of the reviewers who stuck with me for such a long time.**

_Someone once told me that time mends a broken heart... well...It's been five years, six countries and hundreds of nightmares later and my heart is still begging for her... I wish sometimes that I shouldn't have listened to Ginny... That I should have just forgotten. That would make the pain go away. But she was right... I have to remember... I laugh at myself sometime when I'm sitting in the cafe alone. I think about the letters I get... family, friends, and co-workers. I don't regret my choice. I couldn't stay there. Not with her around... I go back now and then... but... I try to avoid her... She's still so beautiful... everytime we see each other we end up fighting. Huh. Funny how somethings never change. My mum always looks at me disapprovingly and reminds me that I'm not supposed to be around her. You know what hurts the most... Is that they won't tell her... They won't tell her about me... about us... _

Ron took another swig of the coffee in front of him. He had been at the cafe for more than three hours with no intention of moving anytime soon. He had been watching a man who had gone into an apartment building and hadn't come out yet. After ariving back at the Burrow, Ron had decided to leave. Harry had stayed behind and became an Auror. Ron who had gone through the same training as Harry had moved to Italy. Harry and him had been offered the chance of chasing deatheaters. Harry rejected while Ron accepted the offer, not only to have the chance to break off from under Harry's shadow but to get away from Hermione. The Bounty Hunter, they called him. Chasing deatheaters that no longer stayed in Great Britan. He had grown. His hair was long and up in a ponytail, like Bill's and he was much taller. Six foot five. _There you are. Three fucking hours and six coffees later and now you decide to show up... bastard._ Ron got up and placed his glasses back on. Paris suns could be brutal in the summer. He paid the man and began to follow the short stocky man with the goatee. Ron had been following the man for five weeks since he had gotten the owl about the mass murderings in Nice. The man was a prime suspect and the French Ministry of Magic had ordered him to follow the guy. Ron was pissed. He had been inGreece only two months ago enjoying himself at the beaches when he got the owl. He walked down the street, keeping the man on the opposite side in his sight. He weaved his way through the crowds and stood at the cross walk, waiting. It seemed that that was all Ron did these days. Wait. Wait for an owl from any Ministry. Wait for the day she would remember... Wait for the day the people he hunted would kill him... Wait for the day the pain would finally end... _Where are you going?_ He had been following the guy for ten blocks and he was turning into an alley. Ron stopped for a minute to decide wether or not to follow. He followed. He had waited long enough and it was hot. He wasn't about to wait for the guy to come out of a dead end. He turned and stopped. _What?_ He had disappeared.

"Where are you?" Ron crept down the alley till he reached the end. He turned around to see that the beginning was out of sight. He started to walk back when something hit him in the head. Ron whirled around to see the guy.

"What the hell?" The guy swung again, but this time Ron caught the metal piece. The man smirked.

"Keep following me. You'll never actually get me." He raised up a rock and smiled. Ron swore. He lunged but was too late. He was gone.

* * *

"Weasley! Où avez-vous été?" Where have youbeen?>_Damn. _Ron turned to face the head of the Auror Department.

"Ce qui?" What?> Ron asked. The small portly man scowled at him.

"Obtenir dans mon bureau maintenant!" Get in my office now!> Ron rolled his eyes. He changed course and started for the office. On the way Aurors stopped and smiled.

"Qu'est arrivé à toi?" What happened to you?>

"Avez-vous obtenu dans un combat avec une putain?" Did you get in a fight with a whore?> Ron smiled mockingly.

"Non. Vous êtes enthousiaste simplement de l'épouse dans le lit." No. Your wife's just enthusiastic in bed.> Ron slammed the door behind him.

"Ce qui est erroné avec toi. Je vous donne qu'un simple charge! Un simple charge et vous le desserrez! J'ai le ministre pousser ses personnes vers le haut de mon âne et toi pour aller le souffler! Je sais que vous êtes le meilleur que j'ai mais parfois vous pouvez être stupide!" What iswrong with you? I give you that a simple job! A simplejob and loosehim! I have the minister shoving his people up my ass and you goandblow it! I know that you are the best that I have but sometimes you can be stupid.>Ronwasn't paying attention. The pounding in his head was still there. The man sighed.

"Ici,"hepoured something amberish in a shotglass and conjured some ice.Ron took it and pressed it up to his head. "Rien, Weasley," hesighed. "Regard, nous pouvions obtenir les coordonnées sur où il a débarqué et j'ai besoin de toi pour aller l'obtenir." We were able toget the coordinates onwhere he landed.>

"Où est-il?" Where is it.>

"LaAngleterre." England.>


	2. Have You Ever Been In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights... just this story.**

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ainsi soumis à une contrainte?" **Why are you so stressed?** Gabriel Lasoné asked a pacing Ron. Ron looked over at her and pointed to the bag on her bed.

"Finition emballant votre sac." **Finish packing your bag.** She rolled her eyes and went to her closet.

"Vous dites cela comme si je suis un enfant." **You say that as if I'm a child**. Ron ignored her and continued to pace. Gabriel zipped up her small bag and sat on her bed and surveyed him carefully as he muttered to himself.

"Que s'est produit?" **What happened?** She asked. He looked at her confused.

"Ce qui?" **What?** She rolled her eyes.

"Je veux dire, ce qui me suis avéré justement que fait te nerveux retourner en Angleterre?" I** mean, what happened that made you nervous to return to England?** He sighed.

"Je ne suis pas nerveux… juste soumis à une contrainte."** I'm not nervous… just stressed.**

"Pourquoi?" **Why?** He sat down beside her on the bed and looked ahead, his eyes glazed over. Gabriel waited.

"Avez-vous jamais été dans l'amour?" **Have you ever been in love?** She smiled and looked a head.

"Si je te disais oui la volonté me dites-vous pourquoi vous êtes soumis à une contrainte?" **If I told you yes will you tell me why you're stressed?**

"Si vous répondez à la question je vous laisserai venir avec moi en Angleterre." **If you answer the question I'll let you come with me to England.** She smirked.

"Oui." **Yes.**

"Qui?" **Who?** She looked at him.

"Mon _ex_-patron, Jack Conte." **My _ex_-boss.** She said warily. She then turned the tables. "Et toi?" **What about you?** He looked at her.

"La femme que j'ai aimée a oublié que qui j'étais… son nom était Hermione…" **The woman I loved forgot who I was... her name was Hermione...**

* * *

Harry walked in to the office and waited. _Why is she never here?_ He asked himself repeatedly, when he came to her office. 

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from across the room. He waved and pointed to her office. She nodded and held up a finger and pointed to the older man next to her. He smiled and re-entered the office. He sat down in front of the desk.

"Yeah, ok I'll talk to you later." He heard her say. He heard the door open and close. Ginny came into sight and sat at her desk.

"Hello, Ginny." She smirked.

"Hello, Harry. You're early." He shrugged.

"You know how I love to be on time." She smiled, mischievously. She unbuttoned the robes she had on, revealing a black tank top and jeans. Harry smiled. She got up and walked over to him and straddled him on his chair.

"We haven't had much time together since the proposal, have we?" He smiled and pulled her closer, leaning into her ear.

"No we haven't." She felt him leave trails down her jaw line and sighed. She was about to unbutton his robes when rapping came to the door. She groaned and got up off of Harry.

"Just my luck." She opened the door, revealing Mad Eye Moody. "Moody?" He pushed past her to Harry, who having realized who it was got up from his chair. Moody rolled his good eye.

"I'm happy that you two are getting married but could you please not snog in the offices. Kingsly told me he found you two in Potter's office the other day." Both went red. Moody indicated Harry. "We've just received word from the French Ministry of Magic that an accused murderer has just entered England. We need people on that." Harry groaned.

"Can't the French get their people on it?" Moody glanced at Ginny.

"They want our Ministry to help out." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"The French want our help?" Moody looked outside the door.

"I suggest we talk about this elsewhere."

Moody found himself in a conference room with at least twenty Aurors.

"I understand that many of you have cases, but with the Ministry Gala coming up, the French aren't about to take precautions." One woman raised her hand. "Yes, Henderson."

"I know that the murderer is a threat with the Gala, but can't the French Minister send more security," she smiled slightly. "Isn't it their fault that they haven't caught the guy after three months of knowing where he was?" Many others laughed.

"This man hasn't been accused, just suspected. And anyway, the French are sending over two of their own."

"Who?" Kingsly asked. Moody shrugged.

"They wouldn't disclose in case the press got wind of the names."

"So their sending over two Frenchies, and they won't even disclose names?" A man asked.

"All we know is that one of them is French, the other is… actually English." The crowd perked up.

"Really?" Moody nodded.

* * *

"Ron," Gabriel whined, "Vous allez trop rapide." **You're going too fast.** Ron rolled his eyes and slowed down. 

"Je veux obtenir une salle. Les salles vont rapidement à ce moment d'année." **I want to get a room. The rooms go fast at this time of year.** Gabriel caught up with Ron as he slowed down and entered the Leaky Cauldron. They walked over to Tom, at the counter. On their way over, men looked up, whistling as Gabriel passed. Gabriel rolled her eyes and walked closer to Ron. Ron rang the bell and Tom appeared.

"Well, well. Ronald Weasley. It's been a while since I've seen you. Five years actually." Ron smiled.

"It's nice to see you, too, Tom. I'd like to get a room." Tom glanced over to the beautiful redhead standing next to him, with raised eyebrows.

"Honeymoon?" Ron's eyes grew in realization. Gabriel just looked confused. His eyebrows furrowed.

"It's just business." Tom pretended to go along.

"Right." He handed over the keys which Ron snatched with a huff and steered Gabriel to the stairs, where they heard more wolf whistles. They entered the room and stood there for a moment.

"Vous pouvez prendre le lit." **You can take the bed.** Ron placed his bags on the couch and walked over to the window. _Nothing's changed much…_ Gabriel left for a minute and then entered the living room again.

"Que faisons-nous maintenant?" **What do we do now?** Ron looked at his watch and then at the redhead.

"Nous devons aller au ministère." **We need to go to the Ministry.** She nodded her head and went to the door then turned around.

"N'êtes-vous pas venant?" **Aren't you coming?** He turned away from the window and looked at her.

"Ouais, je viens." **Yeah, I'm coming.**

A/N: **Don't worry people. They are not going to be speeking French the whole time. I just like the fact that Ron isn't the stupid comidian that they portray him as.**


	3. He's Back

**Disclaimer: I've said what I've had to say. All I want you to do is read and review...**

"Hey Bill." Bill looked up from his coffee and smiled as his little sister and Harry entered the Burrow kitchen.

"Hello. What are you two up to?" Harry got himself a butterbeer, looking completely disgruntled.

"Wasting a perfectly good snogging here." Ginny smacked him in the back of the head, while Bill burst out laughing.

"Mum asked us over for dinner." Ginny explained as she glared at Harry. Bill looked between the two.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny sighed and left. Bill turned to Harry, raising an eyebrow. Harry sighed.

"She wants Ron to come for the wedding." Bill closed his eyes.

"I see…" Harry took a swig and then sat down by Bill. He ran his hands through his unruly hair.

"You know Ron won't come… He hasn't come to any of the weddings." Bill nodded.

"Well you know how close she and Ron were. She was heartbroken when he left. He hasn't been back in a long time…Hell! We don't even know where he is." Harry kept his eyes on the bottle.

"Ron was in Poland the last time I checked." Bill looked up, smiling.

"The last time you checked was seven months ago."

"Ron doesn't answer."

"He said he's busy." Harry chuckled.

"Ron's always busy nowadays. He's always been distracted since… well I understand why Ginny's angry." Suddenly Angelina appeared in the kitchen. Bill and Harry looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" She smiled.

"What's wrong? What's right!" Harry stood up.

"What?"

"Guess who I saw at the Ministry." Bill shrugged and leaned on the counter.

"Who?" She grinned.

"Ron!"

* * *

"Moody!" Harry called. Mad-Eye turned around. 

"What?" he growled.

"You saw Ron didn't you." Moody nodded.

"Was just about to owl you. Tell where he was." Harry smiled.

"Can you tell me? The Weasley's want to know where he is." Moody took out a piece of paper.

"He's at the Leaky Cauldron." Moody handed the paper to Harry and then turned to a man who happened to be standing near by.

* * *

"Quand commençons-nous?" **When do we start?** Gabriel asked Ron as they arrived back at the room. Ron looked at the file in his hand. 

"Nous commencerons demain. En ce moment nous devrions juste détendre et obtenir nos roulements. Je vous prendrai dans l'allié de Diagon si vous aimez." **We'll start tomorrow. Right now we should just relax and get our bearings. I'll take you into Diagon Ally if you like.** She nodded and got up from the couch she was sitting on.

"J'irai prise une douche et alors nous pouvons aller." **I'll go take a shower and then we can go.** She left the room and closed the bedroom door. Ron opened the file and began sifting through it. It was the file of all the homicide cases in France that had occurred over the pass few months. He was looking a photo of one of the victims when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Room Service." Ron sighed. _We just got here._ He opened the door to tell the woman to come back later when it burst open.

"Hello brother of ours!" Fred and George grabbed their startled brother and hugged him. Ginny, Harry, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room. Ron just stared.

"What?" Ginny hugged him.

"Oh Ron! I can't believe you're here!" Ron looked around as the family made themselves comfortable in the makeshift living room.

"Oh Ronnie! I can't believe you're here, too!" She then smacked him in the head. "Why didn't you tell us you were here!" Ron stammered.

"I… well…" He then froze. "This isn't exactly the best time." Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Nonsense. Now! Tell us about your travels and why you're here." Just then Gabriel took that moment to come out. Unfortunately, she had left her suitcase in the living room, so she came out only with a towel on. Coming down the hall, she hadn't noticed anyone yet.

"Ron. Je serai prêt bientôt..." **I'll be ready soon…** She stopped and her eyes grew. The room was silent. Fred and George smiled.

"Well… it seems like someone's been busy." Ron went red. He grabbed Gabriel by the arm, grabbed her suitcase and dragged her back into her room. Gabriel was horrified. Ron was embarrassed. He shoved her in the room and closed the door behind him. He walked back to the quiet living room. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask who that red head was?" The others looked at him expectantly. Ron swallowed.

"She's my partner. Nothing is going on. She's older than I am!" Bill snorted.

"Doesn't look like that." Ron glared at him. Mrs. Weasley was the one who broke the tension.

"I suggest we all wait down stairs until Ron's _friend_ can get ready." The others nodded and left the room.

* * *

"There he is!" Ron sighed. He and Gabriel walked towards the group. Gabriel was introduced to everyone and after much explanation; Ron finally convinced everyone that she wasn't his girlfriend. All the boys were taken by her immediately. Ron rolled his eyes. It was later quite obvious which one of them was taken by her the most. 

"Charlie seems interested in her." Harry observed as they walked through Diagon Ally. Gabriel and Charlie were up ahead walking rather close together. Ron scowled.

"He better not hurt her." Ginny looked at him from his left.

"I thought you said you two weren't involved." Ron looked down.

"We're not." He looked at the two. "What?" He sighed. "Look. Gabriel and I have been working together for quite some time. I'm just a little protective of her. It wouldn't be the first time…" Ginny closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Ron._" She warned.

"Don't Ron me, Ginny. I'm not fourteen…" He looked at Harry.

"You need to relax." Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I've got a dangerous French man running around England killing women and you're telling me to relax." Ginny touched his arm.

"Are you going to stay for the wedding?" Ron stopped and looked at her hopeful face.

"Ginny… I… is Hermione going to- " Ginny moaned.

"Dammit Ron! Can't you do this for me? Can you please do this for me? You've been gone for seven months and I missed you! I need you… I need you to be there…" Ron looked away.

"I have a job to do Ginny…"

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been away. I hope you like this. Maybe Hermione will be in the next Chappi. Maybe.**


	4. The Young and the Restless

"Ron… Ron… RON!" Ron looked up to see Harry standing in front of him. Ron sighed.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ron got up from his seat and walked over to the window and watched his brother try to communicate with Gabriel. Harry and him had been up in the room for a while discussing the case until Harry decided to change the subject.

"I'm not here for a vacation Harry."

"I know but this is your little sister's wedding we're talking about. This is the moment she's been waiting for and planning since she was eight! And you're just going to pretend like you're not here!" Ron turned to face his friend.

"I wasn't here for the others what makes you think I'm going to stay for this?"

"That's right Ron… you're never here! You're family hasn't seen you for seven months and even then it was limited. Do you know what it did to Ginny when you left? She had already lost Hermione and now she's loosing you." Ron was confused.

"She didn't loose Hermione, Harry." Harry shook his head.

"She wanted Hermione to be her sister when the time came… she lost that chance." Ron began to pace.

"Harry. I don't want to see Hermione. I don't want to meet Tucker and I don't want to have to smile at a face that will never recognize me! For five years I've had to live with the fact that no one wants to tell her about the seven years that she lost! Five years Harry!" Harry ran his head through his hair.

"I know Ron… I know…"

"Harry! Hermione's here!" Ron gave him a look that clearly said, "_This is what I've been trying to avoid._" The two men walked down stairs to find Hermione. She turned to see Ron and Harry standing there. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" _She hasn't changed._ Ron thought. He observed her quickly. Her hair was slightly shorter with highlights and her eyes were still that painful grey that Ron couldn't stand. He moved passed her.

"Nice to see you, too, 'Mione." She scowled.

"You didn't answer my question." Ron sighed. Harry sighed. _Here we go again._

"I almost forgot what a bossy women you are." She rolled her eyes.

"I almost forgot what an insufferable git you are." She sneered, crossing her arms. Just then Gabriel came in and walked over to Ron and tried to lead him outside, giggling. She glanced at Hermione, and Hermione stared back. "Who is this?" Ron ignored her. Pulling himself free of Gabriel he turned to Harry.

"I'm going to need you to look at the files I have." Harry sighed.

"Sure." Hermione had been watching Gabriel for a while.

"Is she a veela?" Ron finally turned to her.

"No. She's only one forth." Charlie entered the room and headed over to Gabriel.

"Ron. I need you to tell me what she's saying. I can't understand her." Ron rolled his eyes. Gabriel smiled and started to speak.

"Votre frère est très mignon quand il essaye de communiquer." **Your brother is very cute when he tries to communicate.** Ron gagged.

"She wants to know what you want." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her I want to know if she's busy tomorrow." Ron glared at Charlie.

"Il veut vous porter au déjeuner." **He wants to take you to lunch.** Gabriel smiled.

"Lui dire que j'aimerais à." **Tell him I'd love to.**

"She says ok," Ron turned to Charlie. "If you hurt her I'll chop of everything that makes you a man." Ron left the room, followed by Hermione.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You're rather protective."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"Why? Do you love her?"

"She's my partner. We've worked together for several cases." Hermione eyed him.

"You don't act that way with Ginny." Ron turned to her.

"Let's just say I lost someone before to another man." She smiled.

"Who?" He gave out a cry of frustration.

"Do you have to know?"

"Why are you so secretive?" He rounded on her.

"Because I don't want to get hurt again!" He disapparated.

* * *

Ron stared at the pictures and Auror reports before him. _What is this guy after? Why is he here?_ He heard a crack at the door and Gabriel entered the room. 

"J'ai rencontré votre soeur. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'elle était française? Elle m'a dit au sujet de sa famille. Elle m'a dit qu'il y a un gala de ministère continuant." **I met your sister-in-law. Why didn't you tell me she was French? She told me about her family. She told me there is a Ministry Gala going on.** Ron looked up from the papers.

"Un gala de ministère?" **A ministry gala?** She nodded and smiled.

"Oui. Elle m'a dit que tous ministres du monde viennent à Londres avec les familles thier et avec beaucoup d'invités. Elle a dit qu'elle continuait pendant trois jours." **Yes. She told me that all the ministers of the world are coming to London with thier families and with many guests. She said it was going on for three days.** Ron looked down at the papers. Gabriel came and sat down next to him. She pulled over some papers and looked at them sadly.

"Ils tous regardent si jeunes. Jeune et beau." **They all look so young. Young and beautiful.** Ron looked over at her then down at the pictures. Gabriel continued to stare at the pictures. "Le pensez-vous est-vous ici pour le gala?" **Do you think he's here for the gala?** Ron looked up at her.

"C'est possible." He then shook his head. "Mais ce serait stupide. Si les ministres vont être là alors que l'endroit va être gaurded soigneusement. Il saurait cela. Il serait impossible pratiquement à entrer, encore moins laissé d'une malédiction de massacre." **But that would be stupid. If the ministers are going to be there then that place is going to be gaurded carefully. He would know that. It would be virtually impossible to get in, let alone let of a killing curse.** Gabriel nodded.

"Rectifier… puis ce qui il veut ?" **True… then what does he want?** Ron shrugged, shifting through the pictures until he froze. He stared intently at one of the pictures and then looked up at Gabriel. His gaze shifted from the pictures to the redhead beside him until he reached out and grabbed the pictures from Gabriel. She watched him as he spread the pictures across the coffee table. He then pointed at the pictures.

"Que voyez-vous?" **What do you see?** Gabriel was confused.

"De que parlez-vous?" **What are you talking about?** He continued to point.

"Regard!" Look! She was still confused.

"Ron, je ne comprends pas…" **Ron, I don't understand…** She trailed off. She reached out and touched the photos and amazement entered her features.

"Mon Dieu!"

**A/N: Mon Dieu indeed! What has Ron found? What is it? Can you figure it out? If you can, please review. or just review! R/R!**

ronandmion4ever: I was wondering where you were! Thanks for reviewing.

Coconut Girl: Interesting name! Thank you.

connieewing: Well it wasn't exactly hello but oh well!


	5. Hostile

**Disclaimer: I just do this every once in a while to prove my innocence of plagerisum. I am innocent!**

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, annoyed. She got up from her desk and walked up to him and Harry. Harry backed up slightly, while Ron stood up to full height.

"I need access to hospital files." He said plainly. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" Ron controlled himself from rolling his eyes. He knew Hermione wasn't happy with him and wasn't about to be hexed by one of the top Healers in St. Mungos.

"I need to find files on all the French people living in England." She frowned.

"Why?" Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I have a permit to get the files. You don't have to worry." Hermione eyed the two and then stretched out her hand for the papers. Harry handed them to her. She looked them over and then left, pushing past Ron. Harry turned to Ron.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ron sighed.

"She's been rather aggressive hasn't she?" Harry snorted.

"Rather aggressive? Try extremely hostile! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Harry gave him a look and Ron sighed. "We got into a fight the last time I saw her."

"You saw her seven months ago?" Ron nodded.

"We met in Diagon Ally. Let's just say I wasn't in the best mood." Harry shook his head.

"You always find a way to make a bad situation with Hermione worse don't you?" Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. Harry watched him carefully before asking.

"Why is she _really_ so aggressive towards you?" Ron looked up.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned at him.

"I mean, why is she so aggressive towards you?" Ron sighed.

"I don't know! I don't know… maybe she just doesn't want to be around me." Harry was quiet for a minute then began to speak quietly.

"You don't think that she might… I don't know remember you…" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I don't mean remember _you_ but remember you." Ron stared at him.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry sighed.

"Do you think that even though in her mind she might not remember you but her physical being might remember?" Ron frowned.

"I think I understand."

"Yes. Like her body might remember and her mind doesn't so there's a conflict."

"This might trigger the aggression." Harry nodded. He was about to answer when Hermione walked back in and shoved the files into Ron's chest. He sent Harry a look. Hermione walked behind her desk and stared at Ron.

"What do you want the files for anyway?"

"Me and Gabriel need them." Her eyes narrowed.

"It's Gabriel and I, Ronald." Ron rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Good bye." Hermione stopped them.

"How do you know Gabriel anyway?" Ron turned around.

"She's like my older sister, 'Mione." Hermione ignored the 'Mione part.

"You're rather protective of her."

"I just don't want her to get hurt." She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't exactly translate very well." Ron looked at her.

"You speak French?" She nodded.

"Yes. Though I didn't think you were capable of speaking another language." He glared at her.

"Yes well, you'll find that that's not all I'm capable of if you give me the time."

"Are you threatening me?" He rolled his eyes and turned back to the door.

"You're not susceptible to intimidation."

* * *

"Avez-vous obtenu les dossiers?" **Did you get the files?** Ron nodded and sat down next to her and moved the nail polish out of the way. Gabriel took the files and pulled out the pictures of the women. She took out her wand and flicked it. The pictures zoomed to the large board and magically pasted themselves next to the other pictures. She got up and walked over to the wall, making sure she didn't ruin her nails in the process. Ron stayed sitting, going through the files. 

"Puits?" **Well?** She turned and nodded. Ron got up and stood beside her and stared at the pictures. He stopped however at a particular woman. She was quite beautiful. Her eyes were baby blue and her hair was also red. Ron looked down at the file for her and his eyes widened.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" **What is it?** He looked up at her.

"C'est l'épouse du ministre français." **This is the French minister's wife.** Gabriel gasped.

"Vraiment?" **Really?** He nodded. Gabriel frowned. "Ron. Pensez-vous que elle est qui il est ensuite?" Do you think that she's who he's after? Ron sighed.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si c'est ce qui est il après puis Fleur dans l'ennui également. Nous devrions nous diriger probablement là-bas." I** don't know. But if that's what he's after then Fleur's in trouble also. We should probably head over there**. Gabriel grabbed his arm.

"Nous ne voulons pas effrayer sa ou sa famille. Nous devrions aller probablement au ministère de la magie ensuite eteindre une alerte pour tous les veelas." **We don't want to scare her or her family. We should probably go to the Ministry of Magic after to put an alert out for all veelas**. Ron nodded. The two then disapparated.

* * *

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure. They will all be at the Gala in two days. That's when you can have your revenge."

"I've been having my revenge ever since I sent you out."

"Well after this, everyone will know that you mean business and that veelas don't belong." She smiled at him.

"Of course. Now. All we have to do is get rid of Weasley and that little veela he has. Once he's out of the way, no one will stop us."

**A/N: Now you know what the pictures were showing him. Well. Lets play another guessing game. Guess who the lady is. Come on. You can do it.**

Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione: Don't worry about Hermione!

ronandmion4ever: I'll remember to do the English translation next time. Sorry!

connieewing: Well you know how Ron and Hermione can get. Don't worry. It gets better.

fanficmania101: Well, Fleur and Gabriel are kind of special to Ron so you are right in a sense! Thanks for reviewing.

Coconut Girl: Well as my other reviewers have found out with my other stories is that I can be really cruel. I like to have tons of cliffies! Leaving the reader in the dark is what makes them want to read the story. If you can't get them then... well... Thanks anyways:-) Oh and I decided to kind of use your idea. Thank you. Or sorry or ... thank you for some inspiration! I was kind of running our of ideas.

LittlePixie: Thanks for reading!

Chapter Tease:

_... He found himself straddling her. She glared up at him._

_"Get off!" He had her pinned and she needed to get back to the rails._

_"You're hallucinating!" She tried to get away but he kept her pinned under him._

_"Crookshanks needs me!" He looked at her in horror._

_"Crookshanks is dead 'Mione!" He screamed over the roar of the train._

_"No! He ran away!" He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him._

_"Crookshanks died five years ago!" She looked up at him through her grey eyes, disbelief and anger bubbling up._

_"No!"_


	6. Out of Order

"Hey Ginny." Ginny smiled and sat down opposite Hermione. Hermione had been scribbling down reports for the past two hours and it had been driving her crazy. She had owled Ginny for company.

"I needed someone to talk you."

"I thought so… so how are you?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know… I haven't been sleeping well. Ever since Ronald came." Ginny snorted.

"Well he can cause nightmares sometimes." Hermione, however, looked completely serious.

"I haven't been having dreams about him, Ginny." Ginny raised and eyebrow, her brain working overtime.

"What about?" Hermione frowned.

"A boy… he writes to me… but when I open the letters, I see death…" Ginny froze.

"Death…" Hermione nodded slowly. Ginny was about to tell her it was just a nightmare when a scream ripped through the hospital. They both stood and opened the door and peered out. Down the hall a man was dragging a nurse towards Hermione's office. The man spotted Hermione and grinned and began to walk faster, the woman with him crying. People were starting to gather, calling out, telling the woman that the Aurors were on their way. The man whirled around his wand threatening the woman's neck.

"Come any closer and I'll kill the girl!" People froze. Healers were starting to try to coax the guy to let the woman go but he seemed to have another agenda. He motioned to Hermione who was still in the door frame with Ginny.

"Venez ici." **Come here**. She stayed where she was. He smiled. "Je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre. Venez ici." **I know you can understand me. Come here**. She looked at Ginny, who was shaking her head. She mouthed, _Don't do it._ She turned back to the man. He seemed frustrated and yanked the woman to his chest. He jabbed the wand to her throat.

"Si vous ne venez pas en ce moment, je la tuerai." **If you don't come right now, I'll kill her.** Hermione held up her hands.

"Ok. Wait. If I go, let her go." The man just smirked. Hermione glanced at Ginny and then carefully advanced towards the man. When she was close enough he grabbed her and threw the other woman towards the growing crowd. Hermione was pressed against his chest and she could feel his hand digging into her pockets. He pulled out her wand.

"Wouldn't want you to have this, now would we." Suddenly there was a familiar crack and Harry and Ron appeared along with several other men. The man smiled.

"Right on time, Weasley. I've been expecting you." Ron stared in horror.

"Hermione!" He glared at the man. "What do you want with her?"

"I'd rather talk in French. I don't want people budding into my conversation." Ron glared.

"Vous la tuez, je vous assurerez vous me prier de vous tuer." **You kill her, I'll make sure you beg me to kill you.** The man smiled.

"Je peux comprendre celui-ci, mais je suis étonné que vous ne m'identifiez pas." **I can understand this one, but I'm surprised that you don't recognize me.** Ron stared, confused.

"Je ne comprends pas." **I don't understand.** The man laughed.

"Vous avez tué mon frère il y a cinq ans." **You killed my brother five years ago.** Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Gallagan…" The man nodded.

"That's right…" He shook Hermione a little, "Je renvoie la faveur." **I'm returning the favor.** Gallagan took out his wand and waved it over Hermione's frightened face. "Les cauchemars ont indiqué." **Nightmares revealed.** Ron raised his wand.

"Let her go, Gallagan!" Gallagan looked up from his chanting.

"As you wish." He let her go and disapparated. Hermione dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Molly asked. The Weasley's had arrived at St. Mungos as soon as Ginny had informed them of what had happened. Hermione had been unconscious for a few hours and the Healers couldn't figure out why. Ron however, knew, though for some reason wouldn't disclose what was wrong. He just had two Auror's stationed at the door in which Hermione was in. He paced the waiting room, murmuring to himself in a mix of French, Greek and English. The others just watched him until Fred couldn't stand it anymore. 

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron looked at him.

"Nothing." He said plainly.

"Nothing! Then why do you have Aurors standing outside her door!" Ron ignored him. Ginny chose a different approach. She stood and walked over to her brother.

"Ron… what did he do to her?" He looked over at everyone and sighed.

"It's a old French curse… I can't remember what it-"

"Oy! Weasley! We have a problem!" One of the Auror's assigned to Hermione was running down the hall. Ron rushed over to him.

"What happened?" The man caught his breath.

"Hermione's (gasp) missing." Ron swore.

"Weren't you watching the door!" The man shook his head.

"She didn't leave through the door…"

* * *

It was raining and Ron was pissed. Harry and Ginny had been following him through the rain for an hour. 

"You don't think he came back do you?" Ginny yelled over the roar of the thunder. Ron shook his head.

"No… She left herself…" Ginny frowned.

"How do you know?" Ron turned to face them.

"First of all, there was no sign of struggle and second of all, Hermione's head isn't exactly working well, she was probably looking for something." Harry grabbed Ron's arm before he could begin walking again.

"What do you mean?" Ron sighed. He really didn't want people to know.

"The curse Gallagan gave her is causing her to hallucinate." Ginny gasped.

"That's why you locked her in." Ron nodded and began to walk. Harry looked around.

"Hey guys… we're at the railroad." Ginny looked around also.

"He's right Ron!" She yelled. The roar of the storm getting louder. She was getting a little scared.

"We should probably go. We're soaked through and lightening could come down anytime." Ron however wasn't paying attention. He was squinting into the distance. He pointed.

"Does that look like a person to you?" Harry and Ginny looked also. Harry gasped.

"HERMIONE!" Ron took off, Harry and Ginny following closely. Hermione seemed to be running towards a track, her arms out.

"What is she running to?" Ginny asked.

"RON LOOK!" Harry roared, pointing. Hermione was almost at the tracks; however a train was also coming. It was slowing down but still going fast enough to kill someone.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. Ron sped up and hit Hermione in the back. Just in time too. The train roared by. They went rolling around on the ground, Hermione fighting him. They fought until He found himself straddling her. She glared up at him.

"Get off!" He had her pinned and she needed to get back to the rails.

"You're hallucinating!" She tried to get away but he kept her pinned under him.

"Crookshanks needs me!" He looked at her in horror.

"Crookshanks is dead 'Mione!" He screamed over the roar of the train.

"No! He ran away!" He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look up at him.

"Crookshanks died five years ago!" She looked up at him through her grey eyes, disbelief and anger bubbling up.

"No!"

**A/N: I hope you like it! Special thanks to:**

Lovin-Lonnie: All will reveal itself in due time...

fireflower692: I'm glad you love it!

siriusndharryluvrr: I was wondering where you were! Thanks for coming back. Don't worry... Ron will have some comfort!

Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione: I guess I'm going to have to explain the picture thing... Ron was looking at the pictures and realized that all the women were extremely beautiful. He asked Gabriel and she clarified it. They were all veelas.

Coconut Girl: Don't quit! I love all of your theories! Their brilliant! Hermione will be asking questions in the next chapter! Keep at it. I enjoy reviewers who ask questions and offer advise!

connieewing: now you know!

Chapter Teaser:

_"Ron can we..."_

_"Just leave." Molly walked over._

_"Ron, Hermione needs-" Ron rounded on all of them his eyes blazing._

_"GET OUT!"_


	7. Meaningless

**Dislaimer: Well I think that anyone who still ships Harry/ Hermione after this book needs to go back and REREAD! -J.K.R.**

Harry and Ginny were the first to reach the Burrow. They opened the door, causing the whole Weasley family and Granger family to stand up and start asking questions. However, they fell silent when Ron entered the kitchen carrying Hermione. He pushed past everyone and marched upstairs. Molly and Arthur came with him followed by Harry. Ron entered his old room and laid Hermione down on the bed. She was unconscious. Molly gasped when she saw Hermione's legs. They had been cut when she had broken the hospital window to get out.

"What happened?" Ron ignored them, tending to her wounds. Harry remained quiet.

"What happened, Ron? We looked all over the place and couldn't find her." Ron finally spoke.

"You need to leave."

"Ron can we..."

"Just leave." Molly walked over.

"Ron, Hermione needs-" Ron rounded on all of them his eyes blazing.

"GET OUT!"

* * *

"What do you think happened to her?" Alicia asked. George wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, shrugging. Bill turned to Harry and Ginny, who had been quiet for the passed hour. 

"Where did you find her?" Ginny looked up.

"The railroad." Molly was shocked.

"How did she get that far?" Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know… Ron wouldn't tell us what she saw." Everyone looked at her.

"What she saw?" Fluer asked. Ginny never got to answer because the kitchen door slammed open and Ron marched in, enraged. He slammed his fist on the counter.

"You have to tell her." Arthur shook his head.

"You know the rules. Dumbledore says-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what Dumbledore said! Hermione almost died!" Molly stood up.

"What?"

"Hermione almost got hit by a train because she thought that bloody cat was still alive!"

"Crookshanks?" Ginny asked. Ron gave out a cry of frustration. He pointed to Hermione's parents.

"You told her that Crookshanks ran away. She ran all the way to the railroad, chasing after a hallucination! She still thinks that I let her cat get hit by a train. She didn't even see a train!" Mr. Granger stood up.

"We are doing this for her own safety. Hermione wouldn't be able to handle what happened to her." Ron looked angry. His eyes were blazing and his ears were growing redder by the minute.

"SAFETY!" he screamed. "Hermione almost died and all you're all worried about is how she'll react to find out that the past few years have been a lie!" Mr. Granger grew to his full height. It seemed to everyone else that the two were going to battle it out.

"She doesn't have to know!" Ron advanced on the man.

"So you expect her to go on dreaming about stuff that actually happened. Hallucinate about people who are dead and not do a thing! Hermione deserves to know!"

"I deserve to know what?" Everyone whirled around to see a pale Hermione standing at the kitchen door. Ron turned to her parents. There was a silence for a minute then her mother got up.

"Nothing. We were just discussing when you would be able to go back to work." Hermione nodded.

"I heard yelling." Fred piped up.

"Quiddich. You know how we are." Hermione didn't look convinced, so Molly and Mrs. Granger walked up to her and began to lead her upstairs. Ron deflated. Everyone could see that all the fight had left him and that he was physically exhausted. Arthur tried to comfort his youngest son but Ron pulled away and went into the living room.

* * *

"Ron?" Ron turned to see his sister standing by the door. He turned back to the fire. He had been in the living room for at least a few hours in which everyone in the kitchen had to listen to several things break. Luckily, Molly had cast a silencing charm on the room Hermione was in, so she didn't hear anything. Ginny watched her brother for a moment. He looked broken. Every time he came over to the house he tried to get them to tell her, but this seemed to break him. She hated seeing him like this. Ron had lost so much. 

"Ron, I'm sorry."

"Don't." She frowned. She came over and sat next to him. They were silent for a while until Ron began to speak.

"This is why I was so afraid to tell her how I felt… I didn't want to get hurt…" Ginny watched him, as so many emotions flitted across his face.

"Ron, you did what you could."

"But that wasn't good enough! Nothing I do will be good enough will it." He paused for a minute, trying to calm himself down. "They don't have to live with it. She doesn't remember. She doesn't know that I used to be apart of her life… that I used to mean something. Her life wasn't ruined Ginny," he turned to her. "Mine was… my seven years at Hogwarts were wasted. Those years of fighting were meaningless… five years of my life has been living hell holes. Nightmarish memories that keep coming back every time I close my eyes… those times we spent together, haunting and ruining everything I've ever known." He closed his eyes, painfully. "All she walked away with was grey eyes and a few scars. She's gone on with her life." Ginny took his hand.

"Then maybe you should go on with yours." He looked away from her.

"I loved her, Ginny. I still love her…" He looked back at Ginny. "I'm sorry I'm never here any more Gin. I just…" He stopped and got up. Ginny stared at him. There was a man who had gone through so much, yet masked it all. True in school, Ron had been one to let his emotions get the better of him and let them show once in a while, but now… he had changed… he had evolved from the tall, gangly, immature git he used to be into a tall, mature, silent man who had nothing worth living for. Who had lost everything and was now just waiting to die… Ginny wasn't stupid. Harry had been watching Ron carefully after the incident. Harry had even told her that he thought that Ron was considering suicide a few times during the last few months of school. Even during the summer after, the Weasley's kept a close eye on him. He had been silent and vengeful. Now he was silent and likely to explode at minute. Ron had changed.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?" Ron turned back to her.

"He deserves to die…" Ginny got up and took his hand.

"Gallagan got what he deserved. Killing his brother isn't going to make the pain go away." He looked at her through emotionless eyes.

"I know…" She was about to counter when Charlie burst in.

"Gabriel's missing!"

A/N: Anyone who hasn't read the interview in which she states what was written above in the disclaimer can go to this site: It also talks about the Ron/ Hermione romance and we hear her confirm it! YEAH!

http/ Thanks for reviewing

ronandmion4ever: All the suspense seems to be killing you. So I updated just for you! I know. I didn't exactly explain that clearly, so just to clear up everything for anyone who doesn't understand:

1. Gallagan is a last name. I didn't acutally give a first name to him in **Fun and Games**So Gallagan in Fun and games had a brother. The brother is the one that has Hermione. Gallagan the 1st is dead. His brother is getting even. More on who the woman is later.

2. Gallagan is killing off veelas. Full or half. If they have veela in them, Gallagan is going to kill them. That's what he's after.

Coconut Girl: Don't worry. Being oppinionated is a good thing. I'm the same. Ask my teachers!

connieewing: Don't fall off!

LucyKevinfan: Thank you for reading.

LittlePixie: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!

Harry-Ginny Ron-Hermione: No problem. Anything for a reviewer.

**Just so all of you know you can check out my banner for Possessions and Obsessions at I am under the user name BlairWitchOriginal. Check it out!**


	8. Blurry Vision

"Where was the last place you saw her?"

"We were at the restaurant. She got up to use the bathroom and didn't come back. I asked the waitress to go into the bathroom to see if she was ok and she told me that there was no one there."

"No note?" Charlie shook his head. Ron swore.

"Ron! Calm down!" Ron rounded on his oldest brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" His mother got up.

"Your brother's right dear you need to settle down." Ron turned to her, his eye blazing and for the first time in the history of Weasleys stood up to Molly.

"Don't tell me to calm down! You're the reason I'm like this! I've just lost a very close friend and I recently found out that the woman I love is not going to told the truth and all you can do is tell me to calm down!" Molly was enraged.

"Ronald Weasley! It's much better for us if she didn't find out!" Ron pointed at her.

"NO! It's better for you! For all of you!" He yelled, waving his hand around the room. "While I have to deal with the fact that she can't remember me everyone else gets to sit on their asses and just watch the years go by!" His mother hesitated. Ron held the bridge of his nose and chuckled sarcastically.

"But hell. What do I know? Everyone makes the rules, and I'm not allowed to say a word. Not a fucking word." Molly gasped.

"Ron!"

"Don't Ron me… I've had it… you don't want me to say anything… then I'll just do what I came here to do and go back to Paris. At least there people understand a little about love." Before anyone could say anything Ron disapparated.

* * *

"Harry?" Harry backtracked to Ron's door to see Hermione. He smiled. 

"Hey. How are you?" She shrugged.

"Fine… what happened?" Harry shook his head.

"Nothing." She frowned.

"Did I get Crookshanks?" Harry sighed. She still thought that the cat had run away. Obviously what had happened a week ago had had no affect on her.

"No… he got away before you got to him." He hated himself for lying to her. It was something he did often with her. He hated it. They were silent for a while, each lost in their thoughts. Hermione had been at the Burrow for a week and Ron hadn't come by since the night they found her. He avoided everyone, devoting his time to the case and Gabriel, who still had not been found. When Hermione finally spoke she seemed hesitant.

"Harry…"

"What?" She was silent for a moment.

"Do you ever… do you ever feel like something's missing?" Harry looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"You know… like something in your heart doesn't feel right…" Harry stared at her.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" She sighed.

"Harry I feel like some part of my heart is empty." He just stared. She sighed again, and walked over to the window.

"I sometimes get this feeling like there's more to my life than I remember…" Harry jolted.

"What?" He stood up and grabbed her hands. She looked at him confused.

"I don't know Harry! I…" She suddenly changed gears. "Where's Ron?" Harry let go of her.

"He's trying to find Gabriel."

"Oh…right…" Harry stared at her for a minute.

"What is it?" She was about to answer when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." She answered. In walked Tucker and the conversation was over. She smiled and ran over to him. Harry decided to leave.

* * *

Ron couldn't stand it. He had gone over every motive, evidence and file and had still come up with nothing. _Some bounty hunter you are!_ He was about to pore himself another shot of firewhiskey when a rather large owl tapped on his window. After retrieving the letter he let the bird go and opened it. 

_I'm sure you've been toiling over who stole your precious veela away. Well you'll find out soon. I would like to meet with you at the Gala. Don't worry. Gallagan won't be joining so you won't have to worry about Frenchie having company. Don't bother telling the Aurors. If I smell trouble I'll tell Gallagan to let the girl croak. I have my ways. I just want to speak to you for now. What happen's to the veelas present at the Gala depends on your cooperation._

_Yours truly,_

_Beauty_

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

Chapter Tease:

_"That can't be true..."_

_"Hermione-"_

_"NO!"_

_"Hermione I-"_

_"You're lying!"_


	9. Satisfied

**Disclaimer: I just made up this story.**

Harry stood in the crowded ballroom with a very irritated Ron. They had been there for five minutes and already Ron was in a bad mood. It didn't get better.

"There she is…" Harry looked up to see Hermione and Tucker coming down the stairs. Her arm was linked with his and she was smiling. She looked happy. Her dress was a navy blue with the back exposed a satin string criss-crossing in the back. Harry turned to Ron who was watching her walk, never took his eyes off her.

"She's beautiful…" Harry frowned.

"Ron." He rolled his eyes and walked towards the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, don't go near her." Harry watched him go then went to go find Ginny. He spotted her and went up and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned back.

"What are you doing alone?" He asked. She turned around and gave him a peck.

"Waiting for prince charming."

"Did you find him?" She shook her head.

"No. I think he's still stuck in St. Mungos because he decided to use my brother's broken wand." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, well… I don't think you have to worry about him anytime soon." She smiled, and turned to the dance floor where many couples happened to be. She was silent for a moment when she turned to the bar.

"Is he over there?" Harry nodded. She sighed. "Do you think he'll ever get over her?"

"No."

"I didn't think so…"

* * *

"My, my… you do clean up well." Ron turned to see a raven haired woman standing behind him. He got up, towering over her. 

"Pansy Parkinson. Why am I not surprised?" He looked her over. "No wonder you want to get rid of veelas. They make you look like crap." She glared at him.

"Still the smart ass you were in school I see." He smirked.

"Yes, well at least I don't look like you. One of the things I thank God for everyday." She rolled her eyes.

"That's probably the only thing you thank God for." She said as she pointed to the happy couple on the dance floor. Ron's fist curled.

"What do you want to talk about?" She smiled.

"I thought so. Come with me." He followed her out to the balconies. She stood by the railing. The sky was cloudless and a full moon was out. _Poor Lupin,_ he thought as he leaned against the railing. She turned to him.

"Why do you hang out with those things? Veelas? What's the point of them? I mean, one of your numerous siblings is married to one and one is dating one! That's horrible. What about the rest of us." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have Malfoy to shag?" She rolled her eyes.

"You have been out of the country long. Draco was arrested. You're bloody saint in there made sure of that. No… Gallagan's been keeping me company." Ron grimaced.

"I don't need to know that you've been screwing that bastard." He narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Gabriel?" Pansy sighed.

"Why? Do you _really _want her back? Her and Fleur just hog all the attention from all the other ladies."

"She's my partner." Pansy turned to look over the beautiful gardens.

"Gallagan told me about the hallucinations." Ron looked at her.

"What about them?" She smiled, mischievously.

"There only going to get worse. Lead her to do ever more dangerous things." He grabbed her.

"What?" She grinned. Not a good look for her.

"The visions won't wear off anytime soon. They stay with her as long as it has forgotten memories to feed off of."

"She's not seeing things." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's not… and I'm not about to tell you when she does see them." He shook her.

"What do you want?" She stared into his eyes.

"For all veelas to die." She hissed. Suddenly, screams came from the ballroom. Ron turned to her. She smiled. He shoved her away and ran into the decorated room. He shoved his way through a crowd to find Harry and a few other Aurors standing over the body of a woman. Ron walked over to Harry, who noticed him.

"She dead."

"How?" Harry shrugged.

"Not anything I know of." He held up a glass.

"Her husband told me that she was drinking this." Ron swore. He took Harry to the side.

"It's Parkinson."

"Pansy?"

"No, Delilah, of course Pansy. She's working with Gallagan." Harry's eyes grew.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's got this thing against veelas. Though I wouldn't blame her if I looked like that." Harry smirked. They both turned to the body. Ron hit his head.

"She was distracting me. Someone else must have been here." Harry nodded, and pointed to the bartender.

"He admitted to poisoning her. He said he used some Muggle poison." Ron was confused.

"Muggle?" Harry nodded.

"That's what he said." Ron looked over at the man.

"Imperius curse?" Harry shook his head.

"Maybe, except he told us about Gallagan and Gabriel."

"Location?" Harry shook his head again.

"Just meaningless information. This guy was just an errand boy." Ron swore again. Pansy had been distracting him from the bar so that this guy could easily slip something in the veela's drink. _Damn._ He turned to Harry.

"We need to get Fleur and her family to Grimald place." Harry nodded.

* * *

"Ron…" He looked up to see Hermione standing there. He frowned. She was still wearing her dress. 

"What?" She frowned also.

"I… I just… look I just wanted to come over and say thank you." He stared at her.

"For what?"

"I never thanked you for saving me." He nodded.

"That's ok…" He waited for her to leave but when she didn't Ron had a feeling that thanking him wasn't the reason she came over here.

"What is it?" She looked at him.

"I…" She stopped. She looked around the room, looking for inspiration. "How come I don't remember you?" Ron froze.

"What do you mean?" She sat down on his old bed and looked at the box he was going through.

"In school… I don't have any recollection of you." He shrugged, trying his best not to go out right and say what he was thinking.

"You were probably to busy to notice." She frowned.

"I would remember a tall red head." He shrugged. She didn't seem satisfied. He got up and walked to the door.

"Could you wait here for a moment?" She nodded and he left. She looked around the room. She hadn't really spent time looking at it when she was placed here a week ago. She stared at the box he had been going through. She looked at the door and then got up and kneeled down by the box. Opening it she pulled out an album. She flipped through it. It was just pictures of the Egyptian trip. She sat that down and went through the box. She then noticed a small box that said Hogwarts 7th on it. She took it out and opened it. What she saw inside surprised her. It was of her last year at Hogwarts, only the pictures inside were of her, Harry and Ron. She took out the first picture. In it, Hermione was standing between Ron and Harry and waving. They were all smiling. As Hermione flipped through the pictures she racked her brain for any memory of these. She was just about to put them up when she found a picture that caused her to freeze up. In it, her younger self was in the library, reading a rather large book. As she was reading, a younger Ron stole up on her and covered her eyes and mouthed something. Hermione said something then turned around and smiled. They then leaned in and kissed. Hermione stared at the photo for a long time until she heard someone enter the room. She turned to see Ron. She held up the photo.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Ron stared at the picture then at her.

"Hermione…" She tapped her foot.

"Well?" He didn't know what to do. She had just found the one picture he had been looking for and now she wanted to know if it was a joke.

"That picture was taken in our final year." She shook her head.

"That's not possible. I would have remembered."

"Hermione it happened." She shook her head, pointing at the box. He took a step towards her.

"Hermione, we used to go out." She looked angry.

"That can't be true..."

"Hermione-"

"NO!"

"Hermione I-"

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie to you?" She pushed past him.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out the truth."

**A/N: Well, Ron didn't have to tell her anything. She's just a little to curious.**

crazyforHP9: Thank you.

connieewing: Don't Fall!

LucyKevinfan: Glad you did!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: I'll try to put Gabriel in the next chappie.

ronandmion4ever: And now you know!


	10. Revalations

**Disclaimer: JKR is _the_ best. I'm just trying to get better:->**

Ron was in a bad mood. It had been twelve hours since Hermione had walked out of his room and no one bothered telling him where she was. His mother and Mrs. Granger were thoroughly upset with him and wouldn't tell him anything.

"How could you leave her with that box?" McGonagall asked. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to pace.

"Where is she?" Ginny looked up.

"She's with Dumbledore and Harry." He looked at her, his eyes piercing.

"Their not going to wipe away what she saw are they?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, we are not." Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing in the door way. Mr. Granger got up.

"Is she ok?" he asked. Dumbledore looked straight at Ron.

"She is outside with Harry. She wishes to speak to you and Ms. Weasley." Ron and Ginny nodded and left. Arriving to the backyard they found the two sitting by a tree. Harry was still standing when they arrived. Hermione looked up at them and frowned.

"I…" She seemed lost for words. She turned to Ron. "You knew. You all knew and you didn't tell me." Ron, for some reason felt like rolling his eyes.

"Ask Ms. It's Not Safe over there." He said, indicating Ginny. She scowled at him, then turned to Hermione.

"It _wasn't_ safe, Hermione. You had just gone through enough, and you didn't remember any of it. How would you have felt if you found out what you just did five years ago?" Hermione looked down at her hands. She didn't know what to feel. She had just been explained everything; from the letters to the fight. From the attacks to the final day. She looked up to Ron, her eyes searching.

"You weren't allowed to say anything?" Ron looked away, not capable of looking into those haunting grey eyes.

"No I wasn't." She looked to Harry.

"I just can't believe… it was my fault…" Ron turned to her.

"Your fault! You think this was your fault!" Hermione stepped back and Ginny stepped forward.

"Ron stop! This isn't helping." Ron gave her one last look then turned and started back up the hill to the house. Hermione watched until his figure disappeared. She turned to Harry, a sad look on her face.

"I've been hard haven't I… and he never said a word… not one word…" Ginny turned to her and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Don't worry about Ron," Harry said. Hermione looked up at him.

"Now what happens?"

* * *

"Have you talked to him?" Pansy smiled.

"Of course… I think he got the point clearly. Besides… as long as we have that princess, we have the upper hand." Gallagan smiled, pulling the raven down onto his lap.

"You can be sexy sometimes." She smiled and pressed her lips fiercely against his. Gabriel squirmed from her spot in the corner. The chains on her legs and arms had been cutting into her skin and she frequently lost consciousness. That Gallagan had been torturing her for information about the hunt since she had arrived and so far she hadn't said anything, but she knew she wasn't going to hold on much longer.

_Où êtes-vous, Ron?_ Where are you, Ron?>

* * *

"I'm still looking for her sir…. Yes.. I know… I-" There was a knock at the door. Ron turned back to the fireplace.

"I'll have the report in by this afternoon." Ron bid Moody goodbye and pulled his head out of the flames. He got up and after dusting himself of answered the door. _Damn._ Hermione walked past him and immediately took stock of her surroundings.

"Does housekeeping come by often?" She asked, noticing the butterbeer bottles on the counter. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" She turned to face him.

"You left really quickly last night." Ron shrugged and sat down on the sofa.

"I had work to do," he answered, looking at the fireplace. She went over to the board and began to gaze at the pictures still on it.

"Are these the women he killed?" Ron was getting tired of the ridiculous questions.

"What do you want?" She turned to him.

"I want to know what happened the day I forgot." Ron sighed.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, trust me."

"I hardly trust anyone before, since I found out I've been lied to for five years."

"That means Tucker got his ass kicked."

"Forget Tucker, right now. I want to know what happened," she growled getting tired.

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Because you would be much happier not knowing."

"I want to." Ron got up and looked her in the eyes.

"Didn't Harry tell you?"

"He told me what he knew… I want to know the rest. It is my memory." Ron snorted and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Funny how we forget so fast." Hermione grabbed him and whirled him around and stuck her finger in his chest.

"Look! I don't like the jokes. I don't like the fact that certain parts of my seventh year at Hogwarts was destroyed. I just want to know how." Ron pulled away, his artic eyes blazing. He reversed the role and grabbed her arm.

"You want to know what happened? FINE!" He took out his wand, placed it to his temple, and closing his eyes, drew out a silvery liquid ribbon that floated in the air for a second. He then brought it down to her head and placed the memory in her head. Hermione's eyes grew larger as she fell into a seen of hell. She saw a young man. He looked exactly like the man who had taken her at the hospital. He was talking to a younger form of her, except this form was bent over in pain. A lot of pain.

"_The pain will stop soon…" Gallagan said soothingly. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Gallagan looked up, surprised. Hermione turned around also. She saw a younger Ron, flying through the fire. This Ron knocked Gallagan to the ground, his wand digging in his neck._

"_You're to late Weasel!"_

"_What do you mean?" Gallagan smiled._

"_In two minutes she won't remember you! She won't remember anything!" Ron's eyes grew. Hermione was confused. This man was talking about the seventeen year old her. She wanted to ask questions but she knew it was futile. No one could hear her._

"_You bastard!" Ron hit him in the head. Gallagan laughed, tasting the blood from his wound on the lip._

"_It's too late." Ron glared at him. Hermione could see all types of emotions. Fear, anger, resentment, but most of all unadulterated rage. She could tell that he loathed Gallagan. It scared her._

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" Gallagan went limp. Hermione froze. Ron had killed a man, right in front of her. He had killed someone. She watched him in horror as he moved. Ron got off of him and went to Hermione, who was kneeling down holding her head._

"_Hermione? Hermione what happened?" Hermione moaned. Ron was panicking. Hermione look at me." He tilted her head and gaped. Her eyes were grey, and pulled back. She looked as if she were gasping for air as she grabbed her head. The older Hermione touched her face. So that was how her eyes turned grey…_

"_No…no….NO!" She moaned. The older Hermione saw herself suffering and knew she could only stand there. "No!" The girl moaned and grabbed her head._

"_Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Hermione!" She grabbed out again. Ron grabbed her hands and place them on his face. "Hermione! You have to fight it! You have to…" Hermione gasped out in pain. The older Hermione wanted this to end. For this to be just a dream, but it continued._

"_Ron!" she gasped. "I can't!" Ron held her hands gazing at her tortured face._

"_Hermione you can't give up!" _

"_RON!" she screamed, grabbing her head. "No…" she moaned. "Not that one!" Hermione heard herself moan. Ron looked absolutely helpless. All he could do was hold her. She looked up._

"_I love you Ron…" Hermione froze at those words. Ron shook his head, disbelievingly._

"_No!" He grabbed her face. "You have to try." She cried out in pain._

"_I can't…" He shook his head._

"_Hermione, hold on! Just hold on!" She took his head, her grey eyes dancing in the fire._

"_I love you… remember that… remember…" She gasped out in pain, choking up blood. The older Hermione wanted to disappear. She wanted to hurl. She wanted to wake up, return from this hell and find out she was dreaming. She watched as the scene began to grow darker._

"_Hermione! No!"_

"_I love…" She went limp, passed out. Ron looked down at her, shaking her._

"_No….no… Hermione please… don't forget… don't…" "NOOOOO!" He pulled her to his chest and cried. Hermione looked up to see Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus appear. Then all went dark._

Hermione sat up, gasping. She looked up to see a smug Ron standing in the corner. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No… no…" She looked up at him, anger in her eyes. "You're messing with me!" Ron looked different. His eyes were as cold and emotionless as an artic storm.

"You wanted to know." She shook her head.

"That never happened." _How could she say that? She just saw it!_

"Of course it did." She got up, pointing at him.

"It never happened! You're lying to me!" Ron snapped. He reared from his corner and stormed over to her, towering over her. His eyes were now blazing with the fire of hell itself.

"Are you telling me that I made that up!" He roared, causing her to cower. "You wanted the truth. THERE'S YOUR TRUTH!" She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and housing something he had never seen before. Fear.

"You killed him…" Ron stepped back slightly.

"He deserved it." She closed her eyes and swallowed.

"You killed him!" Ron's fury grew.

"What do you think I should have done? Given him a hand shake!" She stepped back. She didn't want to be here. The nightmarish memory was dying away but that wasn't what scared her now. It was Ron. He had shown her something that couldn't have possibly have been true.

"You're a murderer." She said quietly. Ron couldn't stand it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, dragon's breath coming out of his mouth.

"What?" She didn't want to look into his eyes.

"YOU'RE A MURDERER!" The fireplace burst into flames as Ron glared at her.

"YOU! I tried to save you from that bastard and you're calling me a murderer!" She shook her head.

"I don't believe you! That couldn't have happened!" His grip grew stronger, causing her to whimper. The flames in the fireplace burned brighter and higher.

"WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Tears began to fall as Hermione shook her head.

"Let go!" He pulled her closer, forcing her to look at him.

"YOU CALLED ME A MURDERER!" She wanted to leave. She wanted to be away from here… from him.

"You're hurting me!" Suddenly he let go. It was like a slap in the face. The fireplace became still and Ron backed away from her. He fell to the floor and began to scoot away, like a child frightened by a large dog. She fell to the floor, cradling her wrist. She looked up at him. He was staring at her arm.

"Hermione…" he whimpered faintly. He looked shocked. She got up and backed away from him to the door. He kept his eyes on the spot in which she had been. She gave him one last look then ran out the door, the sound of the door vibrating into Ron's memory…

A/N: Wow! THE TENSION! I LOVE IT! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry to all that wanted Gabriel! I just got this wicked idea, and well, most of you now how I let my imagination get the better of me!

ronandmion4ever: At least he tried to tell her!

Coconut Girl: I hope this keeps you occupied! That and my new story!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: Not her's but it did cause Ron to momentarily snap!

crazyforHP9: Thank you! Man! do you know how hard it was to depict that memory. I hope you all understood it! I had to get rid of all the personal stuff, obviously. Tell me if there was something you didn't understand. Believe me. I sometimes don't understand!

connieewing: I'm glad you put them there. If you had hurt yourself I wouldn't have as many reviews! You keep me writing with your wittiness. I'm not even sure if that's a word. O well!

katiemarie x3: I hope you get things sorted! In the mean while R/R! (read and relax!)

LucyKevinfan: Hope this is long enough! To tell you the truth! I wrote this all in about a hour and 45 minutes without saving! I'm pretty proud of my self!

Do I dare tease you! nope! My fingers need a rest! HA HA HA! (evil grinning on this side of the screen!)


	11. Tell Me It's Not True

Harry entered his office the day after the murder. The Ministry was buzzing with talk and the Ministers were still discussing on weather or not they should continue the Gala. Harry however wasn't concerned with that. He knew that the French ministry was harping on Ron and that he was doing his best to find Gabriel, Pansy and ultimately Gallagan. Harry entered his office and was about to hang up his cloak when he saw the sexiest pair of legs hanging from his chair. He froze.

"Excuse me?" The chair turned and Harry couldn't help but smile and goggle at the same time. Ginny was sitting there with a knee length black skirt and a very low cut red top. She wasn't smiling.

"If I remember correctly, we're getting married in a week." Harry nodded dumbly, still surveying her from his frozen spot on the floor. She took her legs off the armrest of the chair and stood. Harry followed her movements attentively. She walked up to him and leaned in, her lips teasing his.

"I want to forget the past few days. Will you help me?" He nodded and placed his lips firmly against hers, wrapping his arms around her. She shivered with delight and that spurred him on. He backed her up into the wall and let his hands go of their own accord. His hand was just going up her shirt when someone came bursting through the door. Harry whirled around, ready to berate the man who had interrupted when he found an angry Tucker.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker, ignoring an embarrassed Ginny, looked over at Harry.

"Where's Weasley?" Not meaning to sound funny, Harry asked.

"Which one?"

"That Ronald! Where is he?" Tucker hissed. Ginny gave Harry an odd look. _Why was he looking for Ron?_ Harry glanced at Ginny before returning to the enraged Tucker.

"Why?" Tucker gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Because I have a sobbing Hermione at my flat." Ginny stepped forward, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened to Hermione?" Tucker turned to Ginny.

"Your brother happened! He did something to her and now she won't stop crying! Now where's Weasley!" Harry stepped forward.

"Let us see Hermione first." Tucker looked ready to protest, but after seeing that he wasn't going to change the Boy Who Lived mind, he nodded and they all disapparated.

* * *

"Hermione! Harry and Ginny are here!" There was more sobbing. Tucker turned to Harry and shrugged. He cracked open the bedroom door and peered in. Inside Hermione was in the corner crying. Ginny burst past the two men and went to her friend's side immediately.

"Oh Hermione! What happened?" Hermione looked up to Ginny, her face tearstained. She shook her head and looked away. However when she heard more steps she looked up at them. She spotted Harry.

"Tell me it's not true…" Harry was confused.

"What?" She closed her eyes tight and shook her head and repeated.

"Tell me it's not true…" Ginny took her head.

"What did Ron do?" When Hermione looked up Ginny found herself gazing into frightened eyes.

"He killed Gallagan…"

* * *

Ron was searching for something. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it had to be in Ginny's room. He searched through her drawers and shelves and was about to go into the closet when a blow came out of no where. Ron went reeling back and when he caught himself he looked up into the enraged face of Tucker Kelton.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ron asked clutching his eye.

"You hurt her!" Tucker roared. Ron's eyes widened as he got up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione! What else did you do to her!" Ron stormed over to him and glared.

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Because you stupid prick, she's crying her eyes out and she has a bloody bruise on her wrist! WHAT DID YOU DO?" He took another swing at Ron and this time Ron fought back. In no time the two men were rolling out the door, punching and kicking each other. They were rolling so much that they went to the stairs and fell down them. Everyone in the kitchen came out to witness the two.

"STOP IT!" The two continued to fight, ignoring the pleas of Hermione. She couldn't stand it. She ran over and shoved Ron off of Tucker, who was now losing. She pulled Tucker up and held him. Ginny came over and helped Ron up. Both men were sporting shiners and were bleeding from the head. Probably from the fall down the stairs. Tucker's arm was limp at his side and he had several scars on his face. Ron looked slightly better, but not by much. One arm was twisted in a peculiar direction and he was avoiding standing on his left leg. There was a long red line running down his neck.

"What is your problem!" She yelled at Ron. His eyes bulged.

"MY PROBLEM!" He roared. He pointed to Tucker. "That bastard attacked me!"

"I'm the bastard? You're the one who hurt her!" Both men glared at each other. If looks could kill, there would be a blood bath all over the place. Everyone kept quiet. Hermione stared at Ron.

"Stay away, Ron… please… I can't take it…" He limped forward, with Ginny's help.

"Hermione-" She glared at him, shaking her head.

"Please… don't…" Ron just gazed at her. She broke the gaze and helped Tucker past the group that had gathered. They all turned to Ron.

"What did you do, Ron?" Fred asked, strangely serious. Ron grimaced as he sat down.

"I gave her what she wanted… the truth…"

* * *

"Are you ok?" Tucker looked up into Hermione's concerned eyes. He smiled.

"I'm fine." She gave him a small smile and continued to deal with his scars. She then stopped again. "Why would you go to Ron?" Tucker sighed.

"I don't like that fact that he hurt you." Hermione took his head in her hands.

"You don't have to protect me…" He took her hand.

"I know… I just don't want you to be hurt…" Hermione smiled and went back to her work. They were silent for a while when Tucker grabbed her hand.

"What?" She asked, surprised. He looked into her eyes.

"You're not mad at me for not telling you about what really happened?" She paused.

"I don't want to remember any of that… anyway, you were doing as you were told… It doesn't matter…" He nodded and was silent for a moment then turned back to her.

"You know I love you don't you?" She smiled.

"Of course…" He took her hand in his and gazed into her eyes.

"Hermione… will you marry me?" She froze.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" She stared at him, silent. He began to speak again. "I know it's a bit sudden but we've been dating for five years and I've never been more certain of this…" She was quiet for a while then looked up at him.

"Yes… I'll marry you…"

A/N: I absolutely promise that Gabriel will be in the next Chapter! If it doesn't happen, you can stop reading my story!

Lovin-Lonnie: No more tension... just hate... or anger... or surprise... or acceptance... or something i havn't thought of...

Coconut Girl: I swear, you made me laugh. I LOVE IT! You give me so many ideas! I love you sooo much! Thank you!

connieewing: I'm guessing that the pillows are going to be used again! Just a guess!

fanficmania101: The impossible is yet to happen! Hermione is about to become the ultimate--------------- you can fill in the blanks with what ever words you want... the worst is yet to come...

katiemarie x3: That's great! Yeah I know. It was kind of emotional for me to! like I said to fanficmania101. Hermione is about to get worse.

Frasier15: I guess I wasn't thinking about it before... it's just that in chapter 9 i got carried away... you all know how I get!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: That is a good question... a very good question...

LucyKevinfan: Not much emotion in this chap... just a lot of fighting!


	12. Nightmares Come True

**Disclaimer: I love the french language. It is soooo beautiful. Just a bit of random info! R/R!**

Gallagan was tired of waiting. He wanted his revenge. Weasley had killed his brother and now… he wanted to destroy Weasley. They only way that would work though, was if they could get that stupid Mudblood. Gallagan turned to the bleeding redhead in the corner. She'd been silent for the past hour and Gallagan was wondering what Parkinson/Malfoy was going to do with her. Just then Pansy entered. She came over to him and glared at the crumpled heap in the corner.

"Is she awake?" she asked. Gallagan shrugged.

"She was five minutes ago." Pansy was silent for a moment then turned to him.

"Well wake her up." Gallagan took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"_Crucio!_" Gabriel woke screaming. Her wounds seemed to be on fire as the man held the curse. Finally, he mercifully backed off and Gabriel opened her eyes painfully to see two figures standing there. She turned away, nursing her wounds.

"Don't turn away from me," Pansy said and grabbed the woman and spun her around furiously. Gabriel yelped in pain from the gash on her arm and pulled away, glaring at the raven headed woman. Once satisfied that she was paying attention, Pansy glided back to Gallagan.

"I want you to tell her what I'm saying." Gallagan nodded. "Tell her that if she wants to live she ought to start behaving."

"Si vous voulez vivre, commencer à se comporter," Gallagan translated. In response, Gabriel spit at Pansy's feet.

"Je ne suis pas votre domestique." She hissed.

"What did she say?" Pansy asked, keeping her eye on the woman.

"She said that she's not your slave." Pansy smiled.

"If you want to act like a bitch then I can just kill you."

"Si vous voulez agir comme une chienne puis je peux juste vous tuer." Gallagan translated. Gabriel was silent for a moment.

"N'êtes-vous pas épouse de Draco Malfoy ?" Gallagan turned to Pansy.

"She wants to know if you're Malfoy's wife." Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Ask her why she asks."

"Pourquoi?" Gabriel smiled.

"Puisqu'une fois que vous êtes dans Azkaban, il aimerait partager une cellule avec toi." Because once you're in Azkaban, he'd love to share a cell with you. Gallagan didn't bother translating. Once Pansy had heard Azkaban she got the basic gist of what was being said.

"Gallagan, tell this skank that if she threatens me again that I'll have her pretty little fingers cut of and then have her eat them."

"Si vous dites n'importe quoi de pareil encore, je couperai vos doigts et te les alimenterai." Gabriel didn't seem to care or to even be listening. She leaned over and for a minute they couldn't see what she was doing. When she sat back up her face was covered in blood. She leaned back slightly and then spit. Blood came hurdling from her mouth and hit Pansy's dress. Gabriel gave a bloodied smiled. Gallagan however wasn't smiling. He rushed her and kicked her with the large boots he was wearing. Pansy glowered at the battered woman.

"For that, I'll make sure you never see that Weasley from the restaurant again!" She motioned for Gallagan. When he came over she leaned into him. "I want you to go to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" Pansy nodded. "Why?" She smiled.

"Granger will be there. Trust me. Be at the Shrieking Shack. She'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Hermione was having a bad dream. In it she was running down a dark corridor where she couldn't see the end. As she ran, large snakes were popping out of holes in the wall and chasing her. She was running for a while down the never ending hall when behind her she heard a large explosion and then the whole hall shook from the impact. To her surprised she turned around and stopped to see what happened, even though she knew that there were snakes chasing her. She heard something hiss and then she screamed. The Basilisk. She whirled around and continued to run, the horror gaining on her.

She could feel the things breath on her back when her body turned and opened a door. The seen changed completely. This one felt real. She was in the woods and it was raining. She looked behind her and found that the door was gone. She paused. Had she woken up?

_No._ She couldn't be awake. Then why could she feel the rain. She began to walk and then stopped in realization. This was the Forbidden Forest. As she walked she could hear the thunder and lightning and see it. _Why am I here?_ She entered a clearing and looked around. The Shrieking Shack. Why was she here? Were her dreams taking her back to a lost memory or was her subconscious playing games with her? By this time she had a feeling she was soaked. The t-shirt and pajama pants she was wearing were plastered to her and her hair was sticking to her neck. She walked up to the fence and gazed at the gloomy building. It hadn't changed since they had graduated. She hadn't been here since.

She began to wonder wither or not she was dreaming. She had just come from a corridor of snakes and stepped into a stormy forest. _What is going on?_ She was about to go towards the direction of Hogsmeade when something grabbed her and pulled her away into the woods. She struggled but the person behind her was much stronger. Who ever it was dragged her up to a tree. She wrestled against the person and was able to get free. She whirled around to face the attacker.

_What?_

There was no one there. She twisted around and still no one. She began to run for Hogsmeade when someone grabbed her arm. She looked at the arm and saw no one. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Her vocal cords weren't working. **(Don't you hate it when you try to say something in a dream and you can't?)** Hermione tried to pull away and scream but it didn't work. Something had a hold on her but she couldn't see it. Why wasn't any one here? The storm raged on as she fought the invisible assailant. That's when she saw it. Lightning went of and the whole forest was illuminated and for one second Hermione saw a dark figure, holding her. Then it went dark again except for the distant flashes. The figure disappeared. Hermione screamed. When the lightning came again the dark figure was gone. In its place was the whitest skeleton Hermione had ever seen. Its eternal grin mocking her as it tugged her. It was gone just as quickly as it had come. Hermione tugged away and fell into a thorn bush. The pain came but she still couldn't scream. The attacker grabbed her and though she couldn't see it, she felt something pressing against her face. Something nasty entered her senses and then it all went black.

* * *

Ginny had been in her office when the news reached her.

_Hermione's missing?_

When had she not heard those words before? It seemed Hermione was notorious for disappearing. But this time it was serious. Harry had come barging in, gasping for air when he told her. Now Ginny was in the middle of the Burrow's living room with the Grangers, her family and Tucker. Tucker had gone to her flat to find the door open and Hermione gone. He had told them that she hadn't taken her cloak and that the neighbor's had said that they saw her. She had been running from something.

"Where could she possibly be?" Bill asked. They were all silent for a while. Ginny looked over at Ron who was staring into the fire. She spoke up.

"You think she's hallucinating don't you, Ron?" Everyone looked over to him. He looked up and then nodded slowly.

"Malfoy said that she would continue to hallucinate." Harry frowned.

"Pansy Malfoy?" Ron nodded. Tucker grabbed him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he roared. Ignoring the question, Ron asked him something else.

"Did the neighbors say what direction she headed in?" Tucker let him go and shook his head.

"No… they said she disapparated halfway down the street, before they could get to her. Said she stopped, turned around and stared at them for a moment when they came out of the building. Said she looked scared when she saw them. She began to run again and then half way down the street, she turned into the closed bakery, tried to yank it open and then disapparated." They all looked confused.

"Did she say anything to them?" A distraught Mrs. Granger asked. Tucker shook his head. Harry looked at Ron.

"Didn't you say she saw memories? Forgotten memories?" Ron nodded slowly. He looked outside into the rain. He squinted and then ran to the window and opened it. In flew an exhausted owl. It handed Ron a black letter and then flew back out the window. Ron opened it. He silently read it and then looked up at Harry.

"Get some help." Mr. Granger stood up.

"What happened?" He asked. Ron turned to him.

"Pansy has Hermione."

A/N: Things just keep getting worse don't they. I hope you liked it! I love to think of Gabriel as the toughest girl I've ever seen. She's threatened with the removement of her fingers and death and all she does is spit blood. Girl POWER!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: HA HA HA! I know i'm evil!

Lovin-Lonnie: You will never know!

fanficmania101: Your favorite character is about to be tested!

LucyKevinfan: You know how Hermione is! She has her pride and Ron has his!

connieewing: You must keep the faith!

Coconut Girl: I love to do that to the reader! It makes the writing more interesting!

BuckNC: Thank you for reviewing!

crazyforHP9: I don't like him either. I'm thinking about killing him off...jk...(or am I)...(creepy music playing in the backround as author laughs evily)

CHAPTER TEASE:

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm going to make you suffer."_

_"If you hurt her..." Gallagan smiled._

_"Don't worry. I won't kill her until after..."_

_"Until after what?"_

_"You'll see..." Gallagan raised his wand and-----_

HA HA HA! I'll just leave you at that!


	13. Into Hell

**Disclaimer: The last book better be good with all the waiting we're doing!**

Gabriel was becoming scared. It had been days since she had been kidnapped and Ron hadn't come yet. She knew he was searching but it was taking forever. She looked around the small cavern. She knew she was under the Malfoy house, which was all she knew. She was being watched. She knew it. Gallagan had left under Pansy's orders and Pansy had left later, leaving some men behind and taking three with her. She looked down at her hands. Her wrist had stopped bleeding, but they were crusted. The shackles however were rusted and sharp and hurt every time she tugged on them.

She looked up when she heard the screeching of the steel door. In her corner she saw Pansy and the three men enter. Behind them, a soaked Gallagan was carrying a dripping mass. Gabriel couldn't tell who it was. Gallagan came over to her and dumped the limp body in a heap. Gabriel tried to get a better look but the chains around her neck prevented her from going so far. Ignoring the pain, she stretched out her legs and rolled what she realized to be a woman closer. She gasped. It was that girl Ron had talked about. That _Hermione_ woman. She seemed fine, except for the soaking wet part. Her eyes were closed, but she was murmuring something. Gabriel reached out and pulled her closer. Gallagan came over and pulled her back.

"Ne pas penser même cela." Don't even think about it. He said menacingly. Gabriel sneered at him and pulled back into her corner. Gallagan smiled as he dragged Hermione near to the table that had been brought down. "Que l'impudence à vous va s'obtenir tué un jour." That impudence of yours is going to get yourself killed one day. Gabriel smirked at him.

"Pas avant que je vous tue." Not before I kill you. She then turned her attention to Pansy. Pansy was talking quietly to the three men with her and motioning to the area furthest from the door and then motioning to Gabriel. The other men were glancing towards the door every now and then. Two men came bursting in and began to motion to the roof and speak to Pansy with a sense of urgency. Gallagan noticed… and smiled.

"It seems your time to die has come." He said, not bothering to translate. He picked up Hermione and walked over to Pansy. Gabriel struggled against her chains, feeling the wounds start to open. She was running out of time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked, inching closer to her brother. Ron looked down the hall and then opened one of the many doors they had come upon once they had entered the mansion.

"I know this is where Hermione and Gabriel are." Ginny peered over his shoulder.

"But didn't Harry say that the Ministry searched this place plenty of times."

"That was before the kidnappings. This place has been empty since Malfoy was sent to prison." They backed out of the room and started back down the hall. Ginny was getting anxious. They had just broken into the front door and had searched what Ginny had hoped was half the house. But, by judging from the outside they had yet to see Malfoy's entire splendor. The guards that were supposed to be at the door had ran the moment Ron and Ginny had apparated to the gate.

"Ron?"

"Hmm…" She stayed quiet. Ron stopped. "What?"

"I know this isn't the best time to bring this up…" Ron groaned.

"_Ginny_." She took his arm.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ron wrenched out of her grasp and continued down the hall.

"I don't have time for this."

"You have time to find a woman who can't remember you but you don't have time to attend your _only_ sisters wedding?" The way she said it was so accusing Ron felt his chest constrict with guilt.

"Ginny don't." She looked disappointed.

"Don't what?" Ron looked anywhere but at her. He _really_ didn't want to deal with this.

"It's just that-"

"He's got better things to worry about than your bloody wedding." They whirled around to see Pansy standing there in a pure black satin dress. Both redheads started for her but she shook her finger.

"I don't think so. So far, I have the upper hand as I now possess _two_ things of yours. Isn't that right Ronald?" They stayed put, which seemed to please her slightly…. Slightly. "Now hand me your wands," she commanded. Ginny's eyes bulged.

"If you think that-"

"Do I look like I'm playing!" Ginny scowled and tossed her wand over. Ron was a little more reluctant. After taking hold of both wands, Pansy motioned for them to follow her. They trailed her to the basement. She walked over to the far wall and touched it with the palm of her hand. There was a moment of silence then a huge steel door appeared in place of the moldy brick wall. She pushed open the screeching door and stepped to the side. She smiled.

"You first."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I don't like this." Bill said. The other brothers looked up.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because. You all know how Ron and Ginny are. They get themselves into trouble that they can't get out of." Fred smirked.

"That's true." He agreed. George spoke up.

"Harry went to get help."

"By the time Harry gets help, Ron and Ginny could be dead," Charlie stated.

"Then we should do something," Percy said. They all looked at him.

"I never thought I'd agree with you but you're right. We should." Fred said, almost amazed. Bill stood up.

"Then it's settled. Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny gasped and shuddered at the same time. It reminded her of the Chamber of Secrets. It was smaller, but with the same snake statues. That's when she noticed Gabriel. She was lying at the far end of the cavern, squirming to be free. She had been gagged. Ron's fist balled up as they walked in.

"Like what you see?" Pansy asked from behind. Ron glared at her.

"Where's Gallagan? I figured he loved to be around torture."

"Oh I do. I just needed to finish up something." Ron turned around to see Gallagan appear from the darkness of the left side. He strolled over to Gabriel and stood behind the bleeding woman.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked aggressively. Gallagan smiled.

"Don't worry about her. She's just about to join the party." He snapped his fingers and the two guards from the gate appeared carrying Hermione. They placed her on the ground in front of Gabriel. Gabriel glared at the man as he past her. More men appeared from the darkness. Ron counted ten.

"What have you done to her?" Ginny asked fearfully.

"Don't worry. I haven't touched her… yet." He pulled out his wand and waved it over the limp body. Hermione stirred and then opened her eyes. She looked around from her spot on the ground and then sat up.

"Where am I? What happened?" Gallagan leaned in.

"You were dreaming. You're awake now." She looked around.

"Ron! Ginny!" She then saw Pansy and her eyes bulged. "Where am I?" Pansy came up to her.

"You're right where you belong. In the deepest darkest hole we could find," she stated maliciously. Gallagan laughed and grabbed Hermione's hair, pulling her up to stand. Hermione yelped out in pain. Ron took a step forward.

"Let her go."

"Why?" Gallagan asked, sneering. "You didn't let my brother go. Now you're going to pay."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make you suffer."

"If you hurt her..." Gallagan smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't kill her until after..."

"Until after what?"

"You'll see..." Gallagan raised his wand and pointed at the struggling girl in his hand. "_Calavasta Perona Contorta Pyro_!" Ron lurched forward. Hermione began to scream. It wasn't a normal scream. It was a soul curdling scream that everyone cringed from. Just then something exploded over head. It happened two more times in different areas before it stopped. Then the cavern began to tremble and everyone looked up as the ceiling began to crumble. Ron pushed Ginny to the ground out of the way and covered her with his body. The desolation lasted for only a few minutes. When Ron finally looked up he saw that everyone had gotten out of the way. Ron helped Ginny to her feet.

"What was that?" The answer came from Hermione. It was a deathly moan that seemed to call out torture. They knew she was in pain. They could actually see her on the ground beside a whimpering Gabriel. Ginny gasped. A large piece of rock had fallen and landed on Gabriel's leg. She was about to go over when one of the guards screamed.

"UP THERE!" Everyone looked over to the steel door. It was gone. It had been blasted of its hinges and in its place….

"DUMBLEDORE!" Ron shoved Ginny into the wall as flashes of light exploded. He pushed her into a small nook.

"Stay here!" he yelled over commotion. She shook her head.

"I'm going with you!"

"You don't have a wand!"

"Neither do you!" Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a wand.

"I gave her one of Fred and George's merchandise!" Ginny knew he had won. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ She watched as he ran over the debris and instead of joining the group by the door charged into the fire. _He's going after Gallagan!_ She turned to the door and spotted the one she was looking for.

"HARRY!" Unfortunately, he couldn't hear her over the spells being yelled. That's when her brothers appeared. They didn't need to be asked when they began to charge the opposition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was dodging all the spells he could. All he wanted was to get the son of a bitch that had made the past few weeks a living hell. Luckily for him, Gallagan had let go of Hermione to save his own skin and was now having a hard time getting back to her. He looked up to see Ron standing in his way. He smiled.

"Now, now Ron! You couldn't stop my brother from her! What makes you think you can stop me from getting to her?" Ron glared at him with all the loathing that he felt for the bastard.

"I killed him! I'll kill you!" They drew their wands. Gallagan shook his head.

"It's worthless! You're fighting a lost battle!"

"I'll kill you! _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Reducto!_" Gallagan countered. He smiled. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that to kill me!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was aiding Lupin with the man in the corner. After finishing the man off, Harry looked around. He knew that Ginny had to be here. _Where is she?_ He looked around and spotted something that caused his heart to stop. There by a very pale Gabriel was a withering, screaming Hermione. Why she was screaming, Harry didn't know, but he knew he needed to get there. He looked around. Where was Ginny?

"HARRY LOOK OUT!" Harry was blasted back into the wall before he could turn around and heed the warning. Ginny sprinted over to him and fell down beside him.

"HARRY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Crucio!_"

"_Imperius_!"

"_Reducto!"_

"_Tanctella!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron went flying back. Struggling to his feet he wiped the blood that was now flowing from his head. He wasn't about to give up now. His leg was screaming in pain from the spell Gallagan had fired, breaking it. Gallagan, however, wasn't looking very good himself. His arm was bleeding badly and it was twisted in the wrong direction. Both men were breathing hard.

"_Crucio!"_ Gallagan smiled as Ron screamed out in pain. Regaining himself Ron pointed his wand.

"_Pelacota!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Winguardium Leviosa!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Ron went flying again and hit the wall. He looked up and glared.

"_Pyro Contorta!"_ This time the curse hit its target. Gallagan shrieked out, as he burst into flames. Everyone turned to watch the man whirl around, lighting up the room and causing enough noise to match Hermione. Flesh pealed from him and flew everywhere as he ran around trying to put out the fire. Ron struggled to stand, his body screaming for him to stop moving. He gave out one last curse.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Then his leg gave out and merciful darkness took over.

A/N: YEEEEEEEE HAW! (Doing a little jig) Ron's aim has certianly improved over the years! I know some of you wanted romance but I really needed to get this off my chest! I loved this chapter. I'm sorry if any of the curses aren't spelled right. I had to make up some spells because I couldn't remember any and I don't have any books with me. R/R!

connieewing: Hope that pillow thing goes well!

fanficmania101: Like I said. I'm sorry to disappoint you! Don't worry! Be Happy!

Cynthia Cacciola: Thank you for reviewing!

Padfoot-equals-lurve: So many questions! So little time! What will happen?

Coconut Girl: I did not kill Gabriel!

crazyforHP9: No! I'm not that evil! I don't kill the innocent... wait... yes I do... never mind!

Chapter Tease:

_...Hermione fixed the veil._

_"I just wish he would stay." Ginny said. Hermione turned her around._

_"He's just being an -" _

_"Ass." Both women turned around. Ginny's eyes began to fill._

_"What are you doing here?" _


	14. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I will publicly apologize for the canon error in the last chapter. I am so sorry for not making anything clear and forgetting things. I am sooooo sorry!**

It was two week later and Ginny found herself in a wedding dress. It had all happened so fast. They had all been taken to St. Mungos. Ron, Harry, Gabriel and Hermione had spent nine days in the hospital. Ron and Hermione unconscious for three of them. Hermione had remained silent for the whole two weeks not speaking to anyone except for her parents. Ron had begged to see her but she refused. After being released Ron, Harry and Gabriel had returned to the Ministry of Magic and signed papers. Gabriel had to identify the men who had aided Pansy. She had been sent to Azkaban, ironically placed in the cell across from Draco. Gallagan's body had been sent in for diagnostics. The doctors never figured out what he had done to Hermione.

"Ginny." She turned to see Hermione standing at the door. Ginny tried to smile. Hermione noticed and walked over to her and helped her with her dress.

"Where's mum?" Ginny asked. Hermione played with the train of the dress.

"She's down stairs trying to make sure that everything is going well." Ginny nodded. Hermione got up from her kneeling position and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok." Ginny shook her head.

"No… no! It's not ok!" She turned to Hermione. "Apart from Bill, he hasn't seen any of our weddings! He hasn't bothered." Hermione watched her.

"Do you know why?" Ginny looked at her then looked away.

"Hermione…I…" She looked into the mirror and stopped speaking. Hermione fixed her veil.

"I just wish he would stay." Ginny said. Hermione turned her around.

"He's just being an -"

"Ass." Both women turned around. Ginny's eyes began to fill.

"What are you doing here?" Ron stepped into the room.

"I'm allowed to say goodbye aren't I?" Ginny stood there, anger flitting through her eyes.

"Why? Why bother! Your leaving aren't you!" Ron approached her carefully.

"Ginny…" Ginny turned away and stared at her dress in the mirror. Hermione shook her head at Ron.

"You should go…" She followed him out the door and into the hall. Hermione closed the door. Ron watched her.

"Are you ok?" She looked up.

"Why?" Ron didn't answer immediately. He just stared at her. Feeling subconscious she looked down and fussed over her dress. "What?"

"Do you like… do you like your eyes?" She looked up in surprise.

"What?" He pointed at her face.

"Your eyes. Do you like them?" She looked around then at him, confused.

"I've gotten used to it. I mean… not many people have their eye color changed."

"I remember when they were brown." The memory Ron had shown her flashed before her eyes. She tried to shift gears.

"When do you leave?" Ron wasn't surprised. He knew he made her uncomfortable.

"My train leaves at seven." She frowned.

"Then why don't you stay for the ceremony. The reception doesn't start till six thirty." Ron shook his head.

"I can't…"

"Why?" He looked at her, his artic blue eyes boring into her stormy grey ones. He held her gaze for a moment then turned to the stairs.

"I should go say good bye to Harry."

"Is Gabriel going with you?" Ron turned slightly.

"Naw… she's staying here with Charlie…" Hermione nodded and watched him disappear down the stairs. Ron knocked on the door and then entered to see a fidgeting Harry standing in front of the mirror.

"Please… you look like me before the Yule Ball." Harry turned around. He didn't smile.

"Ginny really wants you to stay… I really want you to stay…" Ron walked up to him.

"I already tried to say goodbye to Gin… don't make this hard." Harry looked down at his tux.

"The position for Best man is still open." Ron chuckled slightly.

"I don't think so…" Harry looked up.

"I always thought that you would be there… beside me." Ron smiled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about me… You just need to remember to say 'I do.'" Harry smiled slightly.

"Did you see Hermione?" Ron's smile disappeared.

"Yeah… I saw her." Harry turned to the mirror.

"When does your train leave?" Ron didn't answer and Harry turned back to him. Ron wasn't looking at Harry but at the photo left on Ron's dresser. It was a photo of Harry, Hermione and him. They were standing in front of the Burrow. Ron guessed it was before sixth year. Hermione stood in the middle and smiling. As she waved Ron and Harry stole up on her and poured a bucket of water over her. Ron smiled slightly. He'd forgotten all about that… He turned back to Harry and smiled.

"You'll do fine Harry." He walked up and gave Harry a hug. They stood there for a moment embracing each other until Ron stepped away and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it!" Mrs. Weasley squealed, hugging Ginny. "You're married!" She was crying and laughing at the same time. The ceremony had been beautiful. Ginny had made a stunning bride and Harry had done fine. Hermione was now sitting at one of the small tables beside the dance floor. Harry and Ginny were standing by the head table in the Great Hall. That's right! Hogwarts! The couple had decided to have the reception at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had agreed heartily. Hermione looked around. Everything was going wonderfully. Tucker was on the dance floor dancing with a little girl that belonged to Fleur and Bill.

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione looked up to see Harry standing there. She smiled.

"Of course not. Sit down!" Harry gratefully sat and looked out and smiled at the sight of his new wife chatting excitedly with Pravati, Alicia, Angelina and Lavander.

"Why aren't you over there?" Hermione shook her head.

"I like to observe." Harry nodded. She looked at him. "You're all smiles. The night isn't over yet." She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Harry blushed.

"Thanks." Hermione laughed at Harry's look. She looked out to the dance floor and saw something that made her smile.

"Do you ever think you'll be like them?"

"What?" Hermione pointed to Ginny's parents. The couple was dancing, looking into each others eyes with a love Hermione had never seen before. The two were oblivious to all else around them.

"Do you think that you'll ever be like that twenty years from now?" Harry smiled.

"I hope so…" Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger. Harry watched the movement. "What about you?" Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"I hope so too…" She looked around and then squinted.

"Who's that?" She pointed to a woman. She was talking with Percy and Charlie. Harry watched for a moment then turned back to Hermione.

"She works with Percy. Conny."

"Conny?" Harry shrugged.

"I've only met her once. Her real names Constance… I think." Hermione looked up.

"What?"

"I only met her-" She waved her hand impatiently.

"No… not that. What was her name?" Harry frowned at her behavior.

"Constance… why?" Hermione looked down at the ground. She seemed distracted. She then grabbed her head in pain. Harry grabbed her shoulders, scared.

"Hermione!" She shook her head, raising her head. She stared at her and then looked around.

"Harry…" Harry took her head in his hand.

"Hermione are you ok?" She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine…" her voice sounded faint. She turned to Harry. "Where's Ron?" Harry was confused.

"What?"

"Where's Ron?" Harry shrugged.

"He should be at Kings Cross." Hermione stood up. He stood up with her.

"I have to go." Harry grabbed her.

"His train is leaving Hermione… why do you need to go?" She turned to him and Harry saw something that made him gasp. "Hermione…" She grabbed his hands.

"I'll be back…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RON!" Hermione called over the crowd. Kings Cross was packed. Ron however was easy to spot. He was moving toward one of the trains. "RON!" Ron seemed to have heard her. He turned around. She stopped, her feet aching from the heels.

"Don't go!" He frowned.

"Why?" She hesitated.

"You can't… Ginny needs you…" Ron snorted and began to head towards the train. Hermione looked around. She knew she couldn't make it. He was too close to the train. She needed to stop him. That's when it hit her.

"Constance!" Ron stopped. She continued. "Constance Ginerva Weasley!" Ron turned around. She smiled weakly. "That was supposed to be her name, remember!" She bit her lip. Her voice was wavering and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Do you remember what you told me… you said you couldn't imagine being with anyone else…" she looked down. "It wasn't until the night Terry died that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…" Ron couldn't believe it…

_She remembered! _

He began to push his way through the crowd and stood in front of her. She looked up at him, tears running down her face… her eyes… they were tinged… brown…

"You remember…" his voice was tight, barely above a whisper. She smiled.

"I… Harry mentioned a woman… my mind remembered that day in the infirmary…" He touched her face and watched her eyes close.

"'Mione…" She opened her eyes, the tears flowing.

"I missed you… I missed you so much!" She flung her arms around him and they held each other… not letting go… Hermione wouldn't let go… she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled away. She let her hands stroke his face, relishing the feeling of him. He pulled her face closer.

"I missed you…" Their lips touched and Hermione broke down sobbing.

A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter! I hope you are all pleased...(brushes away tears...)

Reader of Canon FF: This is what happens to those who wait! I love happy endings!

LucyKevinfan: Why... thank you!

BuckNC: I'm really sorry! I will update that as soon as possible...

Coconut Girl: Now you have romance!

ronandmion4ever: If you loved that chapter you're going to love this one even better!

connieewing: The pillows are going to be wet soon too.

Lovin-Lonnie: Second but that doesn't matter! I love you anyway!

**_There is no need for a chapter tease... anything after this will be beautiful..._**


	15. Time Changes Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't know if there will be a sequel to this sequel... that sounds weird...**

Ron stared up with sad eyes at Hermione.

"I just can't believe it…" He ran his hand across her cheek.

"Hermione…" She closed her eyes and took hold of his hand, keeping it against her face. She shook her head.

"None of them said anything…" She opened her eyes, anger flitting through them. "They never told me…"

"They weren't allowed to…" She sat up on the side of the bed.

"That doesn't matter Ron!" Tears were starting to appear. "I treated you like dirt! I said things…" The tears started to flow and she choked up, not able to continue. Ron sat up and took her head in his hands.

"Listen Hermione… your parents did what was in your best interest… even if they had told you… if they had said stuff about me… that wouldn't have brought back the memories… I would have still remembered what really happened…" She pulled him closer to her, their noses touching.

"But I loved you… Tucker… I would have never…" Suddenly her eyes bulged and she looked down at her finger. She grabbed the ring, yanked it off and threw it at the wall, shaking her head. She turned back to Ron. "I never would have said the things I said to you if I had known…" Ron remained silent for a while.

"The wedding…" Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to the wedding… I don't want to talk to any of them." Ron groaned.

"Hermione." She rounded on him.

"Your family didn't do anything! My family…" Ron sighed.

"Ok… what do you chose to do? Stay here?" Hermione shook her head.

"No," she then smiled and turned to him. "I've never seen Paris before…" Ron rolled his eyes. He took her head in his hand and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss. When Ron pulled away he looked seriously.

"I don't want to take you away from your family forever…" Hermione shook her head.

"You won't…" she looked around the small bedroom. "I just want to get away for a while… I want to think things over and I want to be with you." He smirked.

"Good…"

_Dear Gin,_

_How are you? Things are doing great at our end. Rome is beautiful. You and Harry should visit. Take Sirius with you! Ron and I miss you all a lot… Don't worry though… we'll be back soon. Ron's out with some men from his job. I'm still at the flat. _

_We saw all the Muggle sites! Did you know that the Leaning Tower of Pisa is being held up by magic! There's so much history here! Oh, you would not believe it. RON PROPOSED! We were at dinner last night and he just popped the question! It was amazing! I miss you sooo much! I think about you and Harry all the time. Tell him I love him and that we're thinking about him. We'll be there in a week. I wouldn't think about having my wedding with out you guys. It's funny… When I wake up in the morning I always think…I was initially mad but it's been a year and a half… I really miss you! Ron always told me that patience was something he learned after my accident… Patience… It's what I've had to learn… something that I'm still learning. It's true you know…Time does change everything… _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S: Write back ASAP!_

**_The End..._**

A/N: Thank you for reading!

Reader of Canon FF: Thank You!

jc: I hadn't really thought of that... I applied it though...

siriusndharryluvrr: I decided not to add the downfall of Tucker... It's pretty explanatory!

BuckNC: Man... you really did think this through... it's interesting... I really do appreciate your input.

connieewing: Advise me on what was said in the disclaimer... I'm at a loss.

fanficmania101: Like I said to connieewing... advise me.. I know you wanted a wedding.

LucyKevinfan: Thank you!

Coconut Girl: I would like your opinion also... I respect you guys! I want to make you happy!

ronandmion4ever: Opinions!

randomreviewer9: I'm glad you remembered!

**I would apreciate your opinions... really!**


End file.
